Internal combustion engines may produce excessive output power in response to a number of influences, one of which is overfueling, i.e., supplying excessive fuel to the engine. Causes of overfueling may include, for example, but are not limited to, so-called fueling growth that may occur over time as fuel injectors wear, tampering with engine and/or fuel system components in an attempt to increase engine output power, and the like. It is desirable to control engine fueling in a manner that limits engine output power resulting from overfueling.